emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Sita Sharma
Sita Sharma was a character in Emmerdale Farm from 1985 to Episode 1015 (16th January 1986). She was the nurse girlfriend of Jackie Merrick. Sita was one of the first regular Asian characters in the show. She was played by Mamta Kash. Biography Backstory Sita Sharma was born in 1964 to Dr Sharma and his wife. 1985-1986 In April 1985, young Sita Sharma worked at Hotten General Hospital. She was the daughter of a doctor. She helped nurse Jackie Merrick while he was in hospital with broken bones after his accident. As Jackie came out of his coma and made his way to recovery, him and Sita formed a bond. In late 1985, Jackie tried to rush Sita into marrying him. She felt she was being pressured. This made waves between them and they argued a lot. In January 1986, Jackie waited in his car outside Sita's house for her to return home. He saw her arrive home with a man. Jackie saw them kissing each other goodnight. When the man left, Jackie called in on Sita. He asked who that man was and she said he was spying on her. Jackie called Sita a tart and she slapped him, and they both decided that their relationship was over. They parted ways for good. In July 1986, Jackie mentioned Sita to his new girlfriend Kathy Bates. Memorable info Birthday: 1964 Full Name: Sita Sharma It is possible that Sita is related to Emmerdale resident Rishi Sharma whos family have lived in the village since 2009. However this has never been confirmed. Family Father Dr Sharma Appearances 1985 *Episode 953 (7th May 1985) *Episode 954 (9th May 1985) *Episode 955 (14th May 1985) *Episode 956 (16th May 1985) *Episode 957 (21st May 1985) *Episode 958 (23rd May 1985) *Episode 959 (28th May 1985) *Episode 960 (30th May 1985) *Episode 961 (4th June 1985) *Episode 962 (6th June 1985) *Episode 963 (11th June 1985) *Episode 964 (13th June 1985) *Episode 965 (18th June 1985) *Episode 966 (20th June 1985) *Episode 967 (25th June 1985) *Episode 968 (27th June 1985) *Episode 969 (2nd July 1985) *Episode 970 (4th July 1985) *Episode 971 (9th July 1985) *Episode 972 (11th July 1985) *Episode 973 (16th July 1985) *Episode 974 (18th July 1985) *Episode 975 (23rd July 1985) *Episode 976 (25th July 1985) *Episode 977 (30th July 1985) *Episode 978 (1st August 1985) *Episode 979 (6th August 1985) *Episode 980 (3rd September 1985) *Episode 981 (5th September 1985) *Episode 982 (10th September 1985) *Episode 983 (12th September 1985) *Episode 986 (24th September 1985) *Episode 987 (26th September 1985) *Episode 988 (1st October 1985) *Episode 989 (3rd October 1985) *Episode 990 (8th October 1985) *Episode 991 (10th October 1985) *Episode 992 (15th October 1985) *Episode 993 (17th October 1985) *Episode 994 (22nd October 1985) *Episode 995 (24th October 1995) *Episode 996 (31st October 1985) *Episode 997 (1st November 1985) *Episode 998 (5th November 1985) *Episode 999 (7th November 1985) *Episode 1000 (12th November 1985) *Episode 1001 (14th November 1985) *Episode 1002 (19th November 1985) *Episode 1003 (21st November 1985) *Episode 1004 (26th November 1985) *Episode 1005 (28th November 1985) *Episode 1008 (10th December 1985) *Episode 1009 (12th December 1985) *Episode 1010 (17th December 1985) *Episode 1'011 (19th December 1985) 1986 *Episode 1014 (14th January 1986) *Episode 1015 (16th January 1986) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Multi racial characters in Emmerdale. Category:Nurses. Category:1964 births. Category:Sharma family (1985/1986) Category:Residents of Hotten.